Keep Flying
by Permlasticot
Summary: Ou dix ans plus tard.


_Ce one-shot est écrit depuis un bout de temps, mais j'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster et vous allez comprendre pourquoi._

_Dans cette fiction, j'explore un peu plus le côté science-fiction de Gintama, et je pousse l'uchronie à son maximum, pour voir jusqu'où on peut repousser les frontières de l'univers de Gintama. Je suis peut-être un peu trop cartésienne dans ma façon de voir les choses, mais bon. Voyez plus ceci comme un essai que comme une histoire. Le réalisme peut y être un peu trop extrême. _

_Cette histoire se déroule dix ans plus tard, et relate également les évènements qui se sont déroulés entre les deux périodes. Inutile de vous faire un dessin, vous comprendrez en lisant. Le concept est… assez osé, et très très perché. Je vous préviens, j'ai été très loin dans mon délire et là encore, on s'éloigne carrément des standards originaux de l'histoire. Je digresse, je digresse, j'adore digresser... Entre ça et mon machin sur les zombies, faut vraiment que j'arrête la fumette._

_Bref considérez presque ceci comme un univers alternatif, vu qu'il n'a absolument rien en commun avec celui que vous connaissez dans Gintama, si ce ne sont les personnages qui y évoluent. J'explore, je sors des frontières et je vois jusqu'où je peux aller, tout en essayant de garder une certaine continuité et une cohérence dans l'histoire. C'est pas très joyeux, je vous préviens, et je sais que ça ne plaira sûrement pas à tout le monde. D'avance, désolé, mais au moins vous êtes prévenus. _

_Je me suis énormément inspirée de la série Firefly pour écrire ce one-shot. C'est quasiment du pompage à ce point. Je n'ai absolument aucun mérite. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous aimez la SF, je vous conseille fortement cette série. Ça tue :)_

* * *

**Keep Flying**

« Crrr… Tama…. Tama…. Tu me reçois ?  
- Cinq sur cinq, Gintoki-sama.  
- Opération terminée, on retourne à bord.  
- Entendu. Déverrouillage des écoutilles. »

Le grésillement de la radio se tut, et Gintoki n'entendit plus que le son de sa respiration retentissante à l'intérieur de son scaphandre. Il se retourna et fit un signe à Kagura qui se tenait derrière lui. D'un coup de pied sur la carlingue du vaisseau, il s'élança lentement pour parcourir les quelques mètres de vide qui le séparaient de la trappe du sas d'entrée.

Sous ses pieds, l'espace.

Il tenait dans sa main la poignée d'une énorme caisse, dont Kagura supportait l'autre extrémité. Arrivé devant l'écoutille, il tourna la manette, et pénétra dans le sas en se retournant sur lui-même, se retrouvant ainsi la tête en bas, ou les pieds en l'air, il ne savait pas trop. Dans l'espace, avec l'apesanteur, la notion de gravité était complètement abstraite. Kagura le suivit de près, et une fois qu'elle eut refermé l'écoutille, il put enfin activer le système anti-gravité. La caisse atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis que tout deux se réceptionnèrent avec souplesse.

Après avoir attendu que le sas refasse le plein d'oxygène, Gintoki put enfin retirer le casque de sa combinaison.

« Y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de retrouver le plancher des vaches ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant sa tignasse.

De son côté, Kagura avait déjà retiré sa combinaison, et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la caisse, sa longue natte rousse oscillant dans son dos comme le balancier d'une pendule.

Comment faisait-elle pour se déshabiller aussi vite ? Lui n'avait toujours pas compris le système de son scaphandre, et tandis qu'il se démenait avec les éléments de sa combinaison, la jeune femme avait craqué le verrou du caisson et était déjà en train d'examiner son contenu.

« Déjà de retour Gin-san ? Vous avez été expéditifs cette fois-ci ! retentit derrière lui la voix de Shinpachi.  
- Ouais, pas de problème avec le propulseur cette fois-ci. Merde, putain de combi à la con ! »

Gintoki s'était empêtré de telle sorte que son bras gauche était irrémédiablement coincé derrière son dos, et il tournait sur lui-même comme un chien qui essayait de se mordre la queue. Quand il s'arrêta de tourner, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il distingua vaguement la silhouette – non, les silhouettes – du vieux Gengai qui s'approchait de lui. Il cligna des yeux, luttant contre le tournis qui lui faisait les mêmes effets qu'une bonne cuite.

« Alala, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, tu vas encore me péter un truc. Là, ne bouge plus, je vais t'aider à sortir. » lui dit le vieux en souriant de tous ses chicots.

Gintoki se laissa faire avec mauvaise humeur, quand retentit la voix de Tama dans l'émetteur de sa radio.

« Crrr… Gintoki-sama, vaisseau Tendoshu en approche.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici cette bande d'emmerdeurs ? Tama, on met les voiles !  
- Cinq sur cinq. »

Gintoki, une fois enfin débarrassé de sa combinaison, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, sous le regard concentré de Shinpachi, qui tenait un calepin dans sa main.

« J'espère qu'on aura de la chance avec la marchandise, dit le jeune homme en réajustant ses lunettes. Avec le plan foireux de la dernière fois, nos finances sont dans le rouge. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
- Nos finances sont toujours dans le rouge, Shinpachi, c'est une des choses qui n'a pas changé. Kagura, qu'est ce que ça donne ? »

La jeune Yato se retourna et les dévisagea l'air perplexe.

« Gin-chan, il y a un lézard avec la cargaison. »

Avec un juron, Gintoki se dirigea vers la caisse grande ouverte, et se pencha sur son contenu. Elle était remplie de gros lingots de cuivre. Il redressa la tête.

« Et alors, je vois pas le problème. C'est une excellente nouvelle au contraire ! Vous savez quelle quantité de fric ça représente tout ça ? On va se faire un beau petit pactole, c'est moi qui vous le dis !  
- Regarde de plus près… »

Intrigué, Gintoki saisit un lingot et le soupesa. Rien d'anormal. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'une inscription sur le côté attira son attention. Il retourna la barre de cuivre.

« Et merde !  
- Comment on va faire Gin-san ? »

Gintoki réfléchit un moment, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une minute, il se tourna vers ses compagnons, l'air résigné.

« Je sais où il faut aller. »

* * *

Cela faisait dix ans maintenant. Dix ans qu'il avait finalement passé Takasugi au fil de son sabre.

À l'issue d'un conflit général opposant les rebelles de Kiheitai et les pirates Harusame contre les forces militaires d'Edo, Gintoki avait finalement fait face à son ancien ami, pour qui il n'éprouvait plus qu'une profonde haine. Cet homme qui avait voulu l'annihilation de toute une population, qui avait voulu détruire ce à quoi Gintoki tenait, ce en quoi il croyait, ce à quoi il s'était accroché tout ce temps.

Tout ce qui lui permettait de se tenir là, debout. Debout devant son ennemi.

Cependant, par égard envers une vieille promesse qu'il savait brisée depuis longtemps, ainsi qu'envers l'homme qui l'y avait engagé, il avait tout essayé.

_« Protège nos amis… »_

S'il avait resté ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanité en Takasugi, alors il l'aurait protégée. Comme un ultime hommage.

Mais au cours de leur combat, il avait vite compris que cette promesse, comme dix ans auparavant, ne serait jamais tenue. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et qu'il était à présent trop tard.

Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Takasugi quand il en était encore temps.

Takasugi était mort depuis longtemps, sur un champ de bataille anonyme. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

L'homme qu'il affrontait n'était plus Takasugi. Ni celui qu'il avait connu, ni celui qu'il devait protéger.

Il n'était plus qu'un étranger à ses yeux.

Il finit par lui trancher la gorge sans aucune formalité. Sans aucune émotion. Proprement et rapidement, comme un pansement qu'on arrache.

Cependant, au moment où il avait appliqué la lame de son sabre contre sa pomme d'adam, Takasugi l'avait regardé, et alors que son œil se voilait l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il lui avait dit :

_« Tue-moi. »_

Gintoki avait hésité. Mais l'instant d'après, Takasugi le regardait de son œil halluciné, ouvert sur des chimères et des démons que lui seul voyait.

Un geste bref, et tout s'était terminé.

Le pansement était arraché. Ça avait un peu picoté sur le coup, mais la douleur avait vite disparu. En dessus, il y avait une jolie cicatrice, nette et propre. Elle le marquerait à jamais, mais une cicatrice, ce n'est pas douloureux. Ça chatouille un peu parfois, mais ça s'oublie vite, si on pense à autre chose.

Après la mort de leur leader, le Kiheitai avait battu en retraite. La rébellion avait été étouffée, et Edo, sauvée.

Mais la rébellion du Kiheitai et le chaos qui s'en était suivi provoqua des dommages collatéraux monstrueux.

* * *

Nous sommes vers le milieu du XIXème siècle. Les Amantos ont jeté leur dévolu sur la planète Terre, la planète Bleue, fertile, pleine de promesses et de ressources. Son seul défaut, ce sont les humains.

Au Japon, les samouraïs opposèrent une farouche résistance, écrasée par le fossé technologique séparant les deux civilisations.

Aux États-Unis d'Amérique, les Amantos mirent fin à la guerre de sécession, ainsi qu'aux guerres indiennes qui mettaient le centre américain à feux et à sang depuis plus d'un siècle.

En Europe, ils mirent un terme aux ambitions de Bismarck, et à ses rêves d'une Unité Allemande, par la création d'un seul et même état européen.

En intervenant dans tous les conflits du globe, les Amantos bouleversèrent à jamais le visage de l'humanité. Par leur ingérence dans les affaires des hommes, ils posèrent sur le sol de la planète Terre leurs gros sabots et y plantèrent leur drapeau avec autorité, unissant sous leur joug toutes les civilisations du monde. C'était le prix à payer d'une modernisation accélérée.

Dix années durant, les Amantos établirent leur domination, conservant un semblant de paix grâce à une technologie qui inspirait autant la fascination que la peur.

Les évènements au Japon et la rébellion du Kiheitai mené par Takasugi Shinsuke et le soutien des Harusame furent l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. Grâce aux formidables réseaux de communication tissés par les Amantos eux-mêmes, les informations circulèrent tout autour de la terre en une fraction de seconde. Galvanisés par l'exemple japonais, des foyers de rébellion se mirent à éclore aux quatre coins du globe.

Un réseau de rebelles extrêmement organisés, s'approvisionnant de nouvelles technologies auprès d'Amantos peu scrupuleux, s'organisait patiemment dans l'ombre, et finit par prendre une ampleur internationale. Le trafic d'armes et le marché noir tournaient à pleine vapeur et bientôt, la rébellion souterraine fut capable de rivaliser avec les Amantos. Ces derniers se reposant sur leurs lauriers, satisfaits de leur victoire contre le Kiheitai, ne virent rien venir.

Ce fut la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Une guerre technologique, un clash de civilisations toutes deux armées d'une puissance destructive qui plongea le monde dans le chaos pendant des mois. Elle s'acheva par un double KO. Celui des humains, dont la population fut réduite de moitié, et celui des Amantos, qui devant une planète Terre ravagée, perdirent toute raison d'y rester.

Une Terre devenue inhabitable et une humanité réduite à peau de chagrin. Voilà où la folie des uns et des autres avait mené.

Un accord signé à Londres, la plus grande ville du monde, ou ce qu'il en restait, obligea les êtres humains à se soumettre entièrement à la législation du Tendoshu, en échange de quoi les Amantos évacueraient les survivants de l'humanité vers leurs planètes, et leur offriraient l'asile. Échange de bons procédés.

Les êtres humains quittèrent ainsi la planète-qui-fut-Bleue, entassés dans d'immenses vaisseaux cargos qui les emmenèrent aux confins du système solaire.

* * *

Et Gintoki dans tout ça.

Gintoki.

Gintoki pensait avoir définitivement tourné la page, après la mort de Takasugi. Il pensait pouvoir continuer à vivre, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il pensait continuer à glander dans son sofa, à jouer au Pachinko avec le Madao, à réparer les toits pour pas tripette, à se goinfrer avec Kagura, à se chamailler avec le Mayora. Bref, vivre comme un citoyen lambda. Il le méritait bien après tout.

Comme toutes les guerres, ce fut celle de trop.

Les premières victimes d'un conflit sont justement les citoyens lambda. Gintoki lui, n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il pensait en avoir fini avec toute cette merde. Il ne dit rien quand le Shinsengumi fut réquisitionné sur le front. Il ne dit rien quand le Terminal d'Edo fut détruit par un groupe terroriste. Il ne dit rien quand Katsura lui annonça qu'il avait rejoint les rebelles.

Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'un beau matin, il trouva cloué sur sa porte un ordre de mobilisation générale. Shinpachi et lui-même étaient concernés. Il ne voulait pas retourner sur le front, alors Otose les cacha jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Il faisait l'autruche. Il n'avait rien demandé. Ça ne le concernait plus.

Au final, déjà pressée comme un citron par l'attaque du Kiheitai, Edo s'en sortit bien à l'issue de la guerre, les activités rebelles s'y étant affaiblie avec la perte de Takasugi. Mais, pratiquant la politique de la terre brûlée, les Amantos détruisirent tout ce qu'il restait, dans la démesure de leur folie, et comme ultime doigt d'honneur à l'humanité toute entière.

Au final, il ne restait plus rien.

Lorsque Gintoki quitta la Terre, il y jeta un dernier regard.

_Takasugi a eu ce qu'il voulait, finalement._

Il avait fallu reloger. Les plus riches et les mieux nantis furent accueillis, moyennant argent comptant, dans les villes les plus évoluées de la galaxie.

Pour les autres…

Les Amantos leur proposèrent une solution, révolutionnaire selon eux. La terraformation. Une science qui consiste à rendre habitable une planète, un astre, en recréant des conditions atmosphériques semblables à celle de la Terre. Les humains furent divisés en petites colonies, équipées du strict minimum, et disséminées sur des petites lunes terraformées que les Amantos osaient appeler planètes. Une manière pour eux de se débarrasser proprement de la vermine et de dormir la conscience tranquille.

Gintoki traversa ces évènements avec apathie. Il agit comme il l'avait toujours fait, il se ferma dans sa carapace, s'entoura d'une épaisse muraille. Sauf que la façade cynique se changea en un mur d'indifférence. Il emmenait les autres dans son sillage. Il avait conscience d'être comme un phare lumineux pour ses compagnons, sauf que ses fondations étaient en argile et que lui-même ne savait pas où diriger son faisceau. Peut-être que son indolence était rassurante pour les autres.

Quand on lui proposa un « nouveau départ » sur un morceau de caillou perdu au fin fond de la galaxie, il avait refusé. Avec l'aide de Gengai, il retapa un vieux vaisseau récupéré dans une décharge. Tama avait appris à le piloter. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-journée. Puis il y avait accueilli ceux qui le désiraient, et il était parti.

C'était le désir d'échapper au climat ambiant qui l'étouffait. Il avait voulu échapper à l'amertume de toute une espèce contrainte à l'exode, mêlée à un racisme exacerbé par la cohabitation forcée entre les différentes civilisations de l'époque.

Il avait voulu se libérer des contraintes, retrouver son indépendance. Recommencer, et aller de l'avant.

Mais il restait le Yorozuya.

Contrebandier, transporteur, pilleur d'épave. Tous les boulots étaient bons, du moment qu'il restait libre.

* * *

« Shinpachi, il nous reste quelle quantité de carburant ?  
- Assez pour rejoindre la Lune de Thétis. Mais tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire appel à lui ? Il va encore nous taxer, c'est sûr et certain…  
- On n'a pas le choix. C'est ça, ou on se la met derrière l'oreille… Tama, combien de temps jusqu'à Thétis ?  
- Cinq heures de vol, Gintoki-sama.  
- Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer pour l'escale. »

Gintoki quitta l'espace réduit du cockpit, suivi de près par Shinpachi.

« Gin-san, j'aimerai te parler de nos finances.  
- Oh, non ! Tu me casses les burnes avec ça ! se plaignit Gintoki en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je te signale que c'est à cause de tes conneries qu'on vit constamment sur le fil du rasoir. Si on est libre de mener nos petites activités au nez et à la barbe du Tendoshu, c'est grâce aux jobs qu'on nous propose. J'en ai rien à foutre si le Tendoshu ne peut pas nous sentir, mais par pitié, on a un vaisseau à faire voler, et un équipage à nourrir. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, et faire foirer toutes nos missions, peut-être qu'on s'en sortirait…  
- Je te signale que c'était pas ma faute la dernière fois ! Ce mec m'avait tiré dessus ! J'lui avais rien demandé moi ! J'ai juste voulu lui souhaiter la bienvenue c'est tout !  
- Gin-san, combien de fois t'ai-je dit, quand on a affaire à un européen, de ME laisser parler anglais !  
- Mais quoi ! Il est parfait mon anglais !  
- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'avis de celui qui t'a tiré dessus…  
- Ièss, beut maï Ingwish ize vewy goud. Aï beuliveuh aï kane flaï ! Maï lèmon curry ize weady !  
- Pff, ridiculous… » Shinpachi se massa les yeux sous ses lunettes, préférant laisser Gintoki massacrer la langue de Shakespeare à sa guise.

Le samouraï disparut de sa vue et bientôt, sa voix retentit dans tout le vaisseau à travers les haut-parleurs.

« Hum, ici votre capitaine qui vous parle, je vous informe que nous sommes à cinq heures de vol de Thétis. Préparez-vous pour l'escale. »

Shinpachi roula des yeux. À presque quarante ans, son boss se comportait encore comme un gamin.

* * *

Thétis était un petit bout de Lune, chauffé à blanc tout au long de l'année par un soleil brûlant. Un sol stérile où rien ne poussait, un climat quasi désertique où les précipitations étaient rares, de petites colonies parsemées ici et là, et un système de communication rudimentaire, Thétis était l'archétype même d'une planète terraformée. Ce n'était certes pas la destination touristique phare de ce coin de la galaxie, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir vu sa terraformation aboutir à un habitat viable, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les lunes, malheureusement.

Lorsque la porte de la soute du vaisseau s'ouvrit, Gintoki fut pris à la gorge par un vent brûlant qui charriait des quantités impressionnantes de sable. Il toussa, et enfila bien vite ses lunettes.

Ils avaient atterri sur une petite base de transit qui accueillait les vaisseaux de passage. En gros, une bicoque branlante, une antenne relais, et un puits à sec.

Gintoki soupira. Ce n'était pas dans ce trou qu'ils allaient pouvoir embarquer des passagers, et encore moins des qui pouvaient payer leur voyage. Il sortit son quad de la soute, et y accrocha une remorque sur laquelle il hissa la caisse de lingots avec l'aide de Kagura.

« Shinpachi, dit-il en s'installant sur son siège, arrange-toi pour faire le plein de carburant, si t'en trouve dans ce bled paumé.  
- Gin-san, t'es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ?  
- Ouais, crois-moi, ça vaut mieux. Vous en attendant, ben, essayez de pas vous attirer d'ennuis. »

Puis il démarra. Il roula pendant quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que le paysage se transforme en une terre déjà plus accueillante. Une vallée et un semblant de végétation procurait une ombre providentielle, et le sol se faisait déjà moins aride. Au détour d'une colline, il aperçut enfin sa destination. Une ville minuscule, ou plutôt, un amas de bicoques à l'architecture vaguement japonaise qui contrastait violemment avec ce paysage de western.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la ville, il fut soudain entouré d'une armée de mômes qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu d'engin à moteur de leur vie

« Oi, dégagez, je peux plus avancer là ! Je dois parler au gérant de cette colonie et vite !  
- C'est quoi tout ce bordel, c'est moi que vous cherchez ?! » retentit derrière lui une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Gintoki se retourna, pour faire face à un homme à la peau tannée par le soleil, et vêtu d'un long manteau noir.

« Yo. Toujours aussi aimable, Hijikata-kun.  
- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici, à part m'attirer des emmerdes ?  
- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après tout ce temps ? T'es irrécupérable franchement.  
- Si tu continues sur ce ton, j'hésiterai pas à te chasser de ma ville.  
- C'est bon c'est bon, calmos. J'ai un service à te demander, mais vaut mieux en parler en privé, répondit Gintoki en regardant autour de lui.  
- Hein ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Et moi je gagne quoi dans tout ça ?  
- On parlera argent plus tard, veux-tu ? Tu vas pas être déçu... confia Gintoki avec un grand sourire.  
- Mouais, d'accord, suis-moi. »

Hijikata le conduisit jusqu'à un vieux hangar où il l'aida à décharger sa cargaison. Quand il ouvrit la caisse et vit les barres de cuivre, il haussa un sourcil.

« T'as trouvé ça où ? Il y en a pour une fortune !  
- Une vieille épave à la dérive. On a eu de la veine sur ce coup, je m'attendais à encore trouver cette saloperie de bouffe lyophilisée immangeable, on en a déjà plein le garde-manger, j'te jure j'en peux plus ! Et pis avec l'autre gorille femelle en cuisine, j'te laisse imaginer le contenu de nos assiettes...  
- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, l'interrompit Hijikata. Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème avec ta marchandise, je vois pas trop ce que je peux faire pour toi là...»

Gintoki prit un lingot dans sa main, et le retourna.

« Le sceau du Tendoshu...marmonna Hijikata. Autrement dit...  
- ...Impossible à refourguer au marché noir. Tu comprends mon problème maintenant. Tu pourrais pas... m'arranger ça ? ajouta Gintoki d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Non ! Non, non et non ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! Tu te rends compte des risques que je prends pour te couvrir ? Je te rappelle que le Tendoshu t'a dans le viseur depuis des années ! Au moindre geste suspect, ils ne se gêneront pas pour t'éliminer, et moi aussi par la même occasion. T'es libre de faire ta merde, mais ne me mêle pas à tes histoires !  
- Oui, oui, merci de risquer ta peau pour me faire passer pour un honnête citoyen auprès du Tendoshu... Mais tu te rends pas compte du deal là ! Il y en a pour des millions ! Tu vas pas laisser passer ça quand même ! »

Hijikata fit la moue, et sembla réfléchir intensément.

« Cinquante pourcents... déclara-t-il finalement.  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla Gintoki. Non mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? J'ai un vaisseau et un équipage à entretenir moi !  
- Et moi j'ai une ville à faire tourner, une école à reconstruire, un puits à creuser, des canalisations à entretenir, et d'après Yamazaki, les forges doivent être...  
- Ok, ok j'ai compris. Trente-cinq pourcents, c'est bon pour toi ?  
- Quarante.  
- Ok, deal ! »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains.

« Tu pourras venir récupérer ta cargaison dans une semaine. Les ateliers de fonte sont débordés, mais je ferais passer ta commande en priorité. Tâche de rester dans le coin, d'accord ? Je tiens pas à stocker de la marchandise volée dans ma ville trop longtemps.  
- T'inquiète, je gère.  
- Mais bien sûr... Allez, aide-moi à cacher ça... »

Une fois avoir mis la caisse en lieu sûr, ils ressortirent tout deux au grand jour. Ébloui par le soleil, Gintoki mit la main devant ses yeux.

« Tu t'es posé où ? demanda Hijikata.  
- A la base de transit. Le reste de l'équipage m'attend là-bas.  
- Ouais, je vois... Hum. Tu veux boire un verre avant de partir ? »

* * *

« Eurk, c'est quoi cette saloperie ! Tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi ?  
- Spécialité de la maison, c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a à part de l'eau.  
- Pouah... » Gintoki cracha, et jeta le contenu de son verre par terre sous le regard désapprobateur du barman. Hijikata et lui-même étaient assis au comptoir du bistrot local, un établissement miteux qui payait pas une mine, mais où régnait malgré tout une joyeuse ambiance. Quand Hijikata était entré, tout le monde s'était levé pour le saluer ou lui serrer la main. Gintoki s'était moqué, et il avait reçu en retour un regard noir.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Gintoki.  
- Assez, oui. C'est l'endroit idéal pour entendre les requêtes des habitants.  
- Je vois... Au fait, comment vont tes mouflets ?  
- Ils vont bien merci. Et les tiens ?  
- Ce sont plus vraiment des mouflets à proprement parler. Shinpachi est plus grand que moi et Kagura, ben elle me fait carrément flipper...  
- Elle a toujours été flippante de toute façon.  
- Haha, c'est vrai... Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es allé t'enterrer dans ce bled paumé. Avec ta réputation, tu aurais pu t'assurer un bon logement sur une planète plus décente. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi.  
- Ah ouais ? Et eux, j'en fais quoi ? répondit Hijikata en tournant la tête vers les clients de l'auberge. Ces mecs sont pas capables de se démerder seuls. Si je pars, ce serait l'anarchie complète. Cette ville a besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir la barre... »

Gintoki hocha la tête, pendant que le regard d'Hijikata se perdit au loin. C'était toujours le même discours.

Gintoki bougea son pied, ce qui fit glisser le sabre d'Hijikata que celui-ci avait posé contre le comptoir. Le sabre tomba au sol avec un bruit de métal. Hijikata le remit dans sa ceinture sans un mot.

La sabre d'Hijikata avait été brisé par Takasugi dix ans auparavant, lors d'un bref affrontement, de la même façon que Gintoki l'avait déjà brisé lors de leur première rencontre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le sabre n'avait jamais été réparé. Gintoki savait que tout ce que contenait ce fourreau, c'était des bouts de lames, inutiles. Malgré tout, Hijikata continuait de le porter à sa ceinture. « Pour mon équilibre. » qu'il disait.

Hijikata avait participé à la dernière guerre, mais à l'arrière. Comme Gintoki, il n'avait pas voulu monter sur le front. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, en même temps que sa lame, mais Gintoki ne savait pas trop quoi. Il savait juste que tous les deux avaient le même regard. Celui de deux hommes fatigués, et usés par le champ de bataille et un enchaînement d'évènements dramatiques.

Mais malgré tout, s'ils avaient maintenant des activités radicalement différentes, le fond de l'histoire était le même. Hijikata n'était pas homme à regarder en arrière. Ne jamais cesser de se battre. Toujours avancer. Toujours, toujours, toujours, peu importe les obstacles que la vie inflige. Il en était de même pour Gintoki.

Chacun à sa façon poursuit sa vie comme il l'entend. Chacun mène sa propre bataille.

A Hijikata la Terre, à Gintoki le Ciel.

Hijikata finit son verre avec une grimace, parut hésiter, avant de demander :

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ?  
- Hmm ? Qui ça ?  
- Tu sais bien...  
- Oh... Non, pas un signe de vie.  
- Tch, ce blaireau... » marmonna Hijikata.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Gintoki s'étira.

« Bon, ben il est grand temps que j'y retourne... »

Au moment de partir, Gintoki, juché sur son quad, se retourna et fouilla dans sa manche. Il en sortit un petit paquet, qu'il lança à Hijikata. Celui-ci le rattrapa et le regarda de plus près. Un paquet de cigarettes, une rareté quasi introuvable.

« Hein ? Comment t'as trouvé ça ?  
- Haha, Gin-san a ses relations...  
- J'ai arrêté de fumer tu sais...  
- Tu peux bien t'en griller une de temps en temps, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où t'étais une vraie usine à gaz.  
- Crétin.  
- Allez, à dans une semaine ! »

Gintoki s'éloigna en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

* * *

De retour au vaisseau, Gintoki perçut au loin les rumeurs d'une conversation. Shinpachi et Kagura était encore en train de se chamailler. Pour des queues de cerises, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Shinpachi était en train de rouler vers la soute un énorme baril de carburant. Kagura quant à elle, allongée dans un transat à l'ombre de l'aile du vaisseau, le regardait faire d'un air impassible.

« Ah, Gin-san ! s'exclama Shinpachi en l'apercevant. Ça fait bien un kilomètre que je me trimbale ce bidon ! Tu peux m'aider à le charger dans la soute ? Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander de l'aide. » continua-t-il en fusillant Kagura du regard.

Celle-ci le regarda avec condescendance par dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tu sais bien que je supporte pas le soleil. Si je sors de l'ombre, je me transforme instantanément en vieille figue toute ridée. T'imagines, toi ? Les aventures de Vieille Figue, Guerrière de l'Espace ? Peuh, merci de la crédibilité... !  
- _Je sais bien_, mais tu n'imagines pas comme c'est frustrant de travailler en plein cagnard alors que t'en fiches pas une. Si au moins tu te rendais utile à l'intérieur du vaisseau !  
- Ah ouais ? Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Chuis pas douée pour les tâches ménagères moi, je préfère poutrer les aliens.  
- Bon alors imagine que tu t'engages dans une guerre impitoyable contre la saleté, tu pourras poutrer les moutons de poussière qui tapissent le vaisseau...  
- Tu as si peu d'ambition mon pauvre Shinpachi. Pas étonnant qu'à vingt-six ans, tu sois encore à jouer les bonniches...  
- DE QUOI ? Va-y répète un peu pour voir !  
- Elle a raison Patsuan, intervint Gintoki. Regarde-toi, tu vis encore avec ta sœur, si c'est pas pathétique...  
- Allez tous vous faire voir ! J'vais monter ce baril moi même. » maudit Shinpachi, suant à grosses gouttes sous ses lunettes, tandis qu'il hissait le bidon dans la soute sans cesser de grommeler.

Gintoki le regarda faire en riant sous cape, puis monta à son tour dans le vaisseau, accompagné par Kagura.

« Vous avez fait prendre l'air à Sadaharu et au Madao ?  
- Ouais, mais Madao a failli faire une overdose d'oxygène, alors on l'a rentré vite fait.  
- Et Sadaharu ?  
- Il a bouffé un cactus.  
- Ok, assure toi de confier à Shinpachi les corvées de ramassage de crottes pendant, disons une semaine... chuchota Gintoki  
- Compte sur moi ! Au fait, le deal est arrangé ?  
- Tout roule ! Le Mayora nous refond ça et dans une semaine, on récupère des lingots tout neufs ! En attendant, on séjournera sur Calypso, c'est à une journée de vol d'ici.  
- On n'a pas les moyens de se payer une semaine sur Calypso ! intervint Shinpachi. C'est l'une des planètes les plus chères de ce coin de la Galaxie !  
- T'inquiète je sais bien ! Mais c'est l'occasion idéale pour se faire un peu de blé en accueillant à bord des voyageurs friqués. Et pour le reste, on n'aura qu'à rester à bord du vaisseau. De toute façon, cette planète est sous le contrôle des Amantos, faudra éviter de faire trop de vagues.  
- Alala j'ai trop hâte, s'exclama Kagura. On va enfin pouvoir voir des gens ! Gin-chan, je pourrais avoir un peu d'argent de poche une fois là-bas ?  
- Certainement pas, tu vas faire flamber toutes nos économies !  
- Dit celui qui écume les salons de Pachinko à chacune de nos escales, récita Shinpachi avec lassitude.  
- La ferme, tu ne comprendras jamais les plaisirs d'un homme !  
- Arrête de radoter, tu me tiens le même discours depuis des années, je suis plus un gamin, et toi, t'es toujours aussi irresponsable.  
- Et bien parfait ! Comme ça, ça compense ! »

Shinpachi se massa les tempes. Gintoki avait toujours réponse à tout, et c'était un calvaire d'essayer d'argumenter avec lui. Ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler quand ils entrèrent dans le cockpit où Tama les attendait.

« Tama, on décolle direction Calypso.  
- Entendu, Gintoki-sama. Quelle ville ?  
- Mmmh, Amon-Ré.  
- Ah, Gintoki-sama, un appel pour vous.  
- Identification du vaisseau ?  
- Elle est impossible.  
- Je prends quand même. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut sur les écrans de contrôle, cheveux longs, et barbe mal taillée.

« Yo, Okita-kun, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de douche ?  
- Bien trop longtemps Danna.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?  
- Vous êtes assez malin pour deviner par vous-même non ? Vous êtes passé sur Thétis…  
- 'Tain, comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu me suis à la trace c'est ça ?  
- Disons que j'ai mes informateurs sur place…  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Si tu veux des nouvelles d'Hijikata-kun, il –  
- Rien à battre, je veux juste m'assurer que vous n'avez pas vendu la mèche c'est tout.  
- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis muet comme une tombe, il ne sait pas ce que tu fabriques, ni où tu te caches.  
- Je vous fais confiance Danna. »

Gintoki rit doucement et enchaîna.

« Je t'ai déjà posé cette question mais, pourquoi tu ne veux rien lui dire ?  
- Parce qu'il commence seulement à tourner la page…  
- Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que tu ne l'as pas encore tourné, la page…  
- Je ne l'aurais pas tournée tant que je n'aurais pas tué de mes propres mains le salopard qui a tué Kondo-san.  
- Et donc tu te jettes à corps perdu dans une quête dont tu ne sais même pas si elle va aboutir. Bravo, je te pensais plus intelligent, Okita-kun.  
- Ma quête comme vous dites, avancerait plus vite si China pouvait me renseigner. Dis, t'aurais pas quelques tuyaux pour moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Kagura.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas où se planque mon imbécile de frère. Si tu veux le retrouver, tu te démerdes, répondit-elle avec dédain.  
- Pas la peine de me prendre de haut comme ça, je te signale que si tu avais achevé ton frère proprement on n'en serait pas là… Franchement, ça se dit guerrière de l'espace et c'est même pas foutue de finir un combat dans les règles.  
- Quoi ? Ramène toi que je t'éclate la tronche et après on en parle ! Si t'es toujours vivant pour le faire !  
- Peuh, j'ai rien à craindre d'une fiotte comme toi…  
- QUI EST-CE QUE TU APPELLES LA FIOTTE ? »

Kagura semblait avoir grandi de vingt centimètres et se tenait maintenant au beau milieu du cockpit, les points brandis, une aura si meurtrière autour d'elle que l'atmosphère semblait irrespirable. Ne jamais énerver une Yato en pleine force de l'âge. Gintoki, sentant venir le désastre, se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

« Wow, wow, ça suffit là. Kagura, tu vas réduire le cockpit en poussière. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Okita. C'est tout, t'as plus rien d'autre à me dire ?  
- J'ai juste un dernier service à vous demander Danna. J'ai tué un mec il y a quelques jours. Un gros poisson recherché par les Amantos, avec une jolie prime collée aux fesses. J'aimerai bien l'encaisser, mais je préfèrerai ne pas avoir affaire aux Amantos, vous comprenez ? Ça vous embête pas de remettre le corps aux autorités, et d'empocher la prime pour moi ? Je vous en offre trente pourcents.  
- Mais t'es malade ? T'es au courant qu'entre le Tendoshu et moi c'est pas le grand amour ? Je préfère éviter de me faire remarquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire !  
- Trop tard, le colis vous attend déjà sur Calypso.  
- Non mais tu te fous de moi !  
- Au pire, refilez-le à Hijikata-san, il s'entend bien avec le Tendoshu, il pourra se charger de la livraison…  
- Il va réclamer sa part du gâteau, et me tuer par la même occasion.  
- Vous saurez vous défendre, je ne me fais pas de souci pour vous. Et pour sa commission, vous prendrez sur vos trente pourcents bien évidemment…  
- Espèce d'immonde petit salopard ! J'vais m'le faire cet enfoiré !  
- Désolé pour vous Danna, je suis aux confins de l'univers ! Bon courage et ne partez pas sans ma cagnotte, je vous ai à l'œil !  
- Va te faire... »

L'écran redevint noir. Kagura se retourna en secouant sa natte avec mépris, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le cas de son frère était encore aujourd'hui un sujet sensible. Gintoki savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'il s'était produit dix ans auparavant. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant la vie sauve à son frère, et Gintoki aurait été incapable de le lui dire également. Ce qui était fait était fait. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire là dessus.

Shinpachi se racla la gorge pour dissiper le malaise, et quitta le cockpit également.

« Je vais aider Ane-ue à faire la cuisine. » dit-il simplement avant de partir.

Gintoki observa Shinpachi disparaître dans le couloir, et se tourna vers Tama l'air impassible.

« Garde le cap pour Calypso. »

* * *

Calypso était une de ces planètes contrôlées par les Amantos. Une vraie planète, riche et fertile, où les villes issus des dernières technologies poussaient comme des champignons. Elles attiraient des voyageurs venus des quatre coins de la galaxie tenter leur chance et faire fortune, ou tout simplement faire du tourisme. Gintoki et son équipage faisaient un peu des deux.

Amon-Ré était une ville cosmopolite, un véritable bouillon de culture, entre tradition et modernité, où se mêlaient Amantos et Humains de tous horizons. Cela donnait lieux à des situations étranges… On pouvait y voir par exemple des japonais en kimonos apprendre à des cowboys américains à manger avec des baguettes.

Gintoki adorait ce melting-pot plein de vie qui lui rappelait le quartier Kabuki, et où chaque coin de rue réservait son lot de surprises. Kagura et Shinpachi également avaient oublié leur mauvaise humeur et marchaient dans les rues à ses côtés, le nez en l'air, émerveillés.

Au détour d'un virage, ils tombèrent sur un mur recouvert d'affiches colorées. Un message militant des Hyakka, et de leur leader, Tsukuyo, un groupe de féministes extrémistes.

Hinowa n'ayant pas survécu à la guerre, Tsukuyo et ses filles s'étaient reconverties en espèces d'amazones guerrières croqueuses d'hommes complètement foldingues, militant à travers la galaxie en faveur des droits des femmes. Quant aux courtisanes qui étaient restées sur la touche, Tsukuyo leur avait assuré de bonnes places sur de petites colonies ça et là, où la main d'œuvre était la bienvenue. Les hommes leur fichaient la paix, car la réputation du leader des Hyakka n'étant plus à faire, ceux-ci avaient plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

Bref, Tsukuyo avait finalement pris son indépendance. Gintoki espérait juste éviter croiser sa route, sa réputation de Monstre Castratrice étant – il en était sûr et certain – loin d'être usurpée. Quand on parle d'émancipation…

Arrivé au relais postal d'Amon-Ré, Gintoki identifia tout de suite un énorme colis, de la forme et de la taille d'un cercueil. Un commis de la poste se pointa en faisant des courbettes.

« Vous désirez ?  
- Je viens récupérer une commande, je pense que c'est le colis là-bas, répondit Gintoki en pointant du doigt le cercueil.  
- C'est à quel nom ?  
- Sakata Gintoki.  
- En effet, c'est bien ça. Il y a aussi une lettre qui accompagne le colis. » ajouta le commis en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Gintoki sortit la lettre et lut :

_Prenez en bien soin._

_Mon compte en banque : XXXXXX XXXXXX S XXXXXX XXXXXXX_

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Okita-kun._

Gintoki déchira la lettre en minuscules petits morceaux qu'il piétina par terre avec rage.

« Ce petit con ! Même à des millions de kilomètres, il trouve le moyen de se payer ma tête !  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir le ramener au vaisseau. On s'y met à trois ? demanda Shinpachi.  
- J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble ! ajouta Kagura avec enthousiasme.  
- Baisse le ton, franchement ! réprimanda Gintoki. Va pas clamer sur tous les toits qu'on se trimbale un cadavre ! Il est hors de question d'ouvrir ce cercueil !  
- Pff, rabat-joie... » souffla Kagura l'air déçu.

Ils se baladèrent donc dans les rues de la ville un cercueil sur l'épaule, sous les regards médusés des passants. À l'approche du vaisseau, Gintoki aperçut au loin la silhouette d'Otae, qui visiblement, s'apprêtait à se mettre sur la gueule avec un autre individu. Un troisième attendait sagement à distance, observant la scène. Gintoki s'approcha, et interpella le petit groupe.

« Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

L'adversaire d'Otae se retourna, faisant voler une cascade de cheveux violets.

« Gin-san ! C'est le destin qui a permis notre rencontre dans ce coin de la galaxie ! »

Gintoki évita prestement une Sa-chan volante qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dans les bras. Elle atterrit dans la poussière, mais nullement refroidie, elle se releva en remettant ces lunettes.

« Cette guenon refuse de me laisser monter à bord ! Je dois accompagner mon client en tant que garde du corps sur Ganymède, et quand j'ai vu ton vaisseau, je me suis dit, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Tu prends toujours des voyageurs n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Ça dépend, t'as de quoi payer ?  
- Bien sûr, je peux même te payer en nature si tu le désires…  
- Ton fric me suffira. C'est bon tu peux embarquer. Par contre, on ne décolle que dans une semaine, et on fera un petit détour par Thétis.  
- Merci, merci Gin-san ! Tu peux venir me voir dans ma cabine tant que tu veux, la porte sera toujours ouv- »

Gintoki la fit taire d'un coup sur la tête, puis rassembla son équipage.

« Bon, il est vingt heure, heure locale. Vous avez quartier libre pour la nuit. Rendez-vous demain à l'aube au vaisseau, j'ai quelques petites missions à vous confier. »

L'équipage se dispersa. Kagura et Otae partirent de leur côté. Hasegawa préféra rester à bord avec Gengai, tandis que Shinpachi disparut seul dans la foule d'une petite ruelle.

Gintoki se mit lui-même en marche, respirant l'air du soir. La nuit tombait sur Ganymède, mais quand on passe son temps à voyager dans l'espace, les références de base comme le soleil ne font plus loi. Un mois sur une planète pouvait durer un an sur une autre.

Gintoki ne savait pas trop où passer la nuit. Il lui restait quelques économies, il avait donc bien envie de prendre du bon temps en charmante compagnie. Il n'avait pas encore goûté au charme des européennes, et un peu d'exotisme le tentait tout particulièrement.

Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel rempli d'étoiles, si différent de celui qu'il avait connu sur Terre. Et pourtant c'était toujours le même univers qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. C'était juste une question de point de vue.

L'être humain s'applique aussi à cette règle. L'homme est comme une étoile. Elle paraît seule et isolée, séparée des autres par des milliers de kilomètre de vide, de rien. Mais si on s'éloigne un peu et que l'on change de point de vue, on se rend compte que ces étoiles reliées entre elles forment des images, des signes, semblables aux liens fragiles et uniques que les humains tissent au fil des rencontres.

Chaque homme suit son propre chemin et parfois, des trajectoires se croisent. L'homme n'a pas besoin de planète, ce n'est qu'un bout de caillasse, il en existe des milliers dans l'univers. Il n'a pas non plus besoin d'idéologie rigide et sévère, son propre idéal lui suffit.

L'important, c'est de continuer à voler.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu mon gloubiboulga, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas :)._

_Comment ça j'ai un goût pour la destruction et le chaos ? Faut que je me fasse psychanalyser je pense…_

_Au fait, pour ceux qui suivent Zombie Boogie-Woogie, le chapitre 4 est toujours prévu pour la fin août !_

_Bye !_

_PS__ : Gintoki en astronaute, c'était quand même un sacré fantasme...Parce la combi spatiale Elizabeth, c'est cool, mais pas très sexy… Ah, et merci à Wikipédia. Inventer des noms de planètes est une vraie tannée...  
_


End file.
